


Across time I will find you

by plushie, swiftgirl01



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Kimi no Na wa AU, M/M, Temporary Character Death
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-29
Updated: 2017-05-29
Packaged: 2018-11-03 08:44:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 10,135
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10963728
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/plushie/pseuds/plushie, https://archiveofourown.org/users/swiftgirl01/pseuds/swiftgirl01
Summary: Yuri Plisetsky is all geared up to take Grand Prix Mareille by storm and finally get his hands on the elusive gold medal. Following his injury, armed with a new powerful program Yuri struggles to find what it means to him. In a twist of fate, he starts switching places with Otabek Altin, a small town boy who is also a figure skater. In Yuri, small stirrings of friendship starts and he tries to help Otabek attain his dreams. But will fate let them meet each other in the stage they desire the most?





	Across time I will find you

**Author's Note:**

> This is a collab between [swiftgirl01](https://swiftgirl01.tumblr.com/) and [penguinplushie](http://penguinplushie.tumblr.com/) as artist for the Otayuri Bang by [yurioniceshelter](https://yurioniceshelter.tumblr.com/)
> 
> Thank you penguinplushie for letting me have my way with the story and letting me use your art. You are awesome and I'm your fan <3
> 
> Thank you for betaing my work, all the suggestions and giving me clarity [keep-on-leggin](https://keep-on-leggin.tumblr.com/)
> 
> Thank you for arranging the bang and thank you plushie for working with me!
> 
> Thank you [rayray](http://rayrayswimusic.tumblr.com/) for patiently answering all my stupid questions about ao3, you are a lifesaver!!!

 

  
Yuri opened his eyes blearily to the distant blaring of his phone. He snuck his hands out of the cocoon of his bedspread to blindly turn off his alarm but couldn’t reach his phone which was on the desk, not by his side, where he always kept it. He tried to roll and fell off the bed with a thud and blinked up the ceiling too surprised to curse the air blue. He sleepily trod to the bathroom failing to notice the messages in his phone to himself. His grandpa had passed out again, in the couch with the TV on, again. He blearily looked around the apartment before getting ready to get to his practice rink. Yuri Plisetsky was from Moscow, but his home and friends were, no are in St. Petersburg, not that he will ever admit it. Yuri spent all of 10 minutes making himself presentable, tying back his blond hair in a tail which now reached past his shoulder blades. His green eyes frowned at the reflection in the bathroom mirror. For Yuri, that was a sunny mood.

 

Yuri missed his senior debut due to an injury he contracted doing a Quad Toe loop and missed his senior debut entirely in Grand Prix Barcelona, where Piggy (Yuuri) took gold and proceeded to take gold in Four CCs and Worlds. And life had handed another ‘Fuck You’ card to Yuri Plisetsky. But Yuri Plisetsky was a fighter and set out to prove the same at the age of 16 preparing for Grand Prix Final, Marseille. He had a formidable team now with coaches, Yakov Feltsmen and Lilia Baranovskaya with 5-time world champion, Victor Nikiforov and one time world champion, Yuuri Katsuki choreographing his routine. Not only were they choreographing his routine, they will be competing him too. Yuri Plisetsky looked forward to rubbing his gold medal in the old man’s face and his piggy fiancé. Oh yes! He looked forward to knocking them off a peg or two.

 

Yuri walked to Yubileyny Sports Palace where the Russian National Team practiced under the tutelage of Yakov Feltmen, former World Champion. As far as he was concerned, while he was a great coach, Yakov was ancient and a major pain in the ass. Yuri couldn’t even bring himself to imagine what Lilia saw in him to marry him in the first place. Lilia scared him, plain and simple, with her immense knowledge in ballet being a former prima ballerina of Bolshoi Ballet Academy and that didn’t count the amount of people who approached her for just 5 minutes of her time. But what was the most shocking to Yuri was how taken she was with Katsudon, Yuri couldn’t admit even to himself of how much he liked Yuuri Katsuki, let alone to other people.

 

  
Fall leaves crunched under his feet with each passing step, but Yuri couldn’t take in the beauty of St. Petersburg in Autumn. Gold leaves were scattered everywhere making it a scenic Remembrant painting, but none of that registered in Yuri’s mind. With the temperature of 22 Celsius, one could even call it balmy weather for a lazy September morning in St. Petersburg. Yuri crossed the Tuchkov Bridge, paused only when he heard the sea gulls and looked at the expanse of Malaya Neva River. Oceans across, it was strange how a part of Baltic Sea could remind him of that cozy town in Kyushu, Japan. Yuri smiled a little remembering Hasetsu, a slice of heaven indeed and allowed himself to enjoy just a tiny bit a lazy autumn morning.

  
x-x

 

 

Yuri entered the skating rink and shoved his stuff in the locker without caring where his articles flew. He discarded his street clothes and donned his gloves in meticulous movements. He laced up his skating shoes, put on his plastic guards and walked to the boards. His nemesis was already in the rink even though it was shy of 8 AM and he knew for a fact that Yuuri Katsuki was not a morning person. Katsudon and old man had their heads together again, it could mean they were discussing something related to skating or flirting, Yuri could never be sure with them. Yuri kept his distance from them and skated lazy laps around the ice and proceeded to do his warm ups.

 

In what seemed like eons after, it was Katsudon who noticed Yuri spinning lazy circles and spins on the ice with up most concentration. Katsudon appeared to wait for Yuri to wander to their side. Well at least they stopped being disgusting thought Yuri.

 

Yuri was surprised to see a very serious look on Katsudon’s face and the old man’s face.

“Yurio, are you feeling alright?” asked Katsudon.

“Huh?” exclaimed Yuri “why wouldn’t I be alright?” he demanded indignantly.

It was Victor who answered, “It was because you were acting really weird yesterday.”

Yuri scoffed at Victor who continued as if Yuri said nothing “Well, kotehok, there was the fact you were stiff as a corpse on ice. You couldn’t do a pirouette. And what the hell was that Quad Salchow? You could probably do that in your sleep! And what the hell was up with your free leg? Lilia fainted and had to take the day off”

“Now now, Victor, everyone has their off days, even our little Yurio here” said Katsudon.

“First, my name isn’t Yurio! Second, I don’t know what you geezers were smoking yesterday, so it’s not my fault. Third, two idiots who make out at the drop of the hat don’t talk about my skating” huffed Yuri and skated away.

 

You couldn’t convince Yuri otherwise that, that wasn’t a smirk on Yuuri Katsuki’s face. They were making fun of him and Yuri had no clue what the two shitheads were yapping about. Him not knowing how to do a pirouette and sloppy free leg? What the hell did the geezers smoke yesterday thought a frustrated Yuri. Yuri wasn’t willing to admit even to himself that he had absolutely no clue what he did yesterday. All Yuri had was vague images of water, lots of it, big woods and vague forms of a young girl and an older woman. He pushed it all aside to concentrate on his skating. If he had to beat the geezers, he needed to get his shit together.

x-x

 

 

Otabek Altin woke up to bird songs in a small quaint house in a small town in Chelyabinsk region. He rose in mechanical movements. Otabek was a kind of person who always did things in his own pace and made no wasted movements. Otabek strictly believed mornings were a bane against humanity.

 

He moved around in the wreckage of his room aimlessly trying not to stumble on his DJ equipment.  
He along with his sister lived with his Naani. His mother passed away when he was very young and his father left them soon after that. If you had asked him if you missed his father, he certainly would have said no, he hardly knew the man.

 

He wandered out into the living room after the designated 2 minutes in the bathroom and watched the woman who was his everything. He looked at his Naani singing softly, what he was certain was a folk song from her time in India. She had salt and pepper hair which had been dark and luscious in her youth which she had passed on to her daughter. She had a pleasing face with countless wrinkles and Otabek found it endearing. He adored the way the laugh lines crinkled in the corner of her dark eyes or lips. Otabek hugged his Naani from behind and placed a gentle kiss at her temple.

 

“Oh, you are awake, Beka” she said, “What would you like to eat?”

“Anything Naani makes is delicious. So, it doesn’t matter” replied Otabek.

Naani gave a pleased laugh and pinched his cheeks like was 5 “Always the charmer. Soon girls will fall tumbling at your feet. Or maybe boys. I’ll make you favorite pancakes”

Otabek gave a delighted laugh at his progressive grandmother “See, anything Naani makes is delicious. But I want Aloo Parathas.”

Otabek thought if his Naani was any more pleased, she’d explode. She looked very happy when asked for food or questions of her childhood spent in India and Pakistan. Her heart was still close to the country she grew up in even though she was forced to abandon it.

 

Naani had immigrated from Pakistan and then onto Russia post Partition of Bengal which forced the Muslims to leave India. There, Naani met his grandfather who was from Kazakhstan and they eventually moved to Russia. Naani was a Muslim who grew up surrounded by Hindus, so much so Indian mythology fascinated her. Naani would still talk about how much she had lost when the partition happened, not in assets, but the people she grew up with so unjustly separated never to see them again. Otabek wasn’t close to his dad who was the mayor of the town. He abandoned him and his sister when their mother passed away.

 

Otabek had abandoned the man that was his father long back just as Otabek chose to abandon his last name. All his father cared about was the town and his post as mayor. When he bought that Grand Prix medal home, he wanted to be proud and bring pride to the people who had supported him and that certainly did not include the man that was his father.

 

His diverse history sometimes confused him. He was from a small town which had a total population of 31985, facing a solid decline over the years with the people upping and leaving for United States or cities like Moscow or St. Petersburg. All his town had was ancient people who might be decades or centuries old. Every young boy or girl left the town as soon as they hit 18 not being able to stand the boredom. Otabek’s love was to figure skate and sometimes he mixed his own music. His father considered his DJing and figure skating as a waste of time and termed it unmanly. 

 

Otabek’s one place to unwind was the small pond behind his house where he practiced his figure skating. Since the pond stayed frozen 8 months out of 12 it worked fine for him. When it wasn’t, he borrowed the hockey team’s rink to practice courtesy of The Mayor’s key. It can be safely said without reservation that Otabek and his father did not get along in the slightest.

 

Sometimes, when Otabek wanted to unwind, he would just walk in the woods behind his house. He could dance his excitement or scream his defiance. He would cup his hands and scream “I wish I was born as a boy in St. Petersburg.”

 

Otabek couldn’t wait for the day he could leave the town behind and move to St. Petersburg and skate in Yubileyny Sports Palace with the Russian National Team. Who wouldn’t want to skate with the great Russian Victor Nikiforov?

 

And on top of all that he couldn’t wait to meet his inspiration, the soldier Yuri Plisetsky, who made him turn to figure skate with renewed passion. As Otabek stared outside at the mountains, he couldn’t help but wish it was St. Petersburg. One day, Otabek promised himself, one day he would get there and then no one will stop him from getting the Grand Prix Medal.

 

x-x

 

Yuri Plisetsky had a trial before him and that was Victor Nikiforov. Not only did he want Yuri to dance to a classical Free Skate, to quote the old man “You need to emote, Yurio”. What the flying fuck was that? Like he didn’t have enough with the Agape shit last time he had to skate to Schubert this year and Yakov agreed, that betrayer. He said that it will help spread Yuri’s wings. He fucking didn’t need to spread any wings, he just wanted to win that damn gold medal before his body changed.

 

Yuuko had written him saying he could do it, Yuri tsked while reading messages lazily doing leg lifts and stretching. Yuuko was his friend not that he will ever admit that to anyone. He was typing a reply when he felt a person’s weight on him and he knew exactly who it was.

 

“Yuri, who are you messaging? Did you get a lover?” asked Mila hugging Yuri from behind.

“Shut it, old hag. I don’t need a lover or any shit. Why did you get dumped again?” smirked Yuri.

Mila just lifted him over her head saying “I have been practicing lifts. What should I do? Should I just drop you?” wondered Mila.

“You two, stop playing around and get back to work” yelled Yakov over Yuri’s flailing screams.

“Yes Coach” responded Mila but refused to set him down.

 

“Yuri, I need you to get it together. You missed last season because of an injury last season. I need you to concentrate this season and don’t do any unnecessary things. And I don’t know what the hell was up with you yesterday but that’s the worst I have ever seen you skate since you became a junior. I want you go to Victor and Japanese Yuuri to work on your program, alright” said Yakov.

All Yuri heard was Blah Blah Blah “Yeah, yeah I got it Yakov” said Yuri before skating over to the geezers.

“Hey Victor. Let’s get it over with this shit” said Yuri

“Yurio, I have got a surprise for you. Yuuri is choreographing your entire program” said Victor with his heart shaped smile.

“What! Are you breaking your promise again, you stupid old man?” yelled Yuri.

“No, I think with your program, its best if Yuuri taught you. The music talks about how you are searching for someone, a friend, a lover or a better half. And Yuuri had a program like that last time. Of course, I will be the one who will be calculating you jumps and such so that you can have a winning program” said Victor.

Yuri was pissed, not only was the Katsudon doing his step sequences, he was also doing his program. How was he supposed to hide his secret now? wondered Yuri. The secret crush he had on Katsudon and how nauseating those two were. Yuri felt that they were constantly shoved down his throat.

“Fine” said Yuri. “But you and you” Yuri pointed at Victor and Yuuri “You two will maintain 5 feet distance at all time, no disgusting kissy faces and each other, you will not touch each other in any manner and Victor will choreograph my short program completely, any music I pick”

Victor tapped his chin like he was thinking and Yuuri just smiled indulgently. Victor said in that despicable sweet voice he used around Katsudon “5 feet is too much, I’ll agree to two feet and I cannot go without hugging my Yuu-chan”

“Disgusting. Fine!!! Have it your way” yelled Yuri again.

 

God, he had no idea how many times he had repeated that word just that day. Yuri was so pissed at Victor, every time their rings shone in the faint light of the rink, every time they smiled at each other, every time they laughed as if they were sharing an inside joke that the world had no idea about. He was irritated, he was angry and his heart squeezed painfully. Yuri was the one who saw Katsudon first, he was the one who looked up to Katsudon and all Victor had done was just exist and everything fucking fell into his lap including Katsudon. The worst thing, the absolute worst thing was Victor didn’t even respect Katsudon the first time Katsudon competed against Victor and Katsudon just bought it. There is nothing that pissed off Yuri more, if he could rip his heart out and toss it in garbage, he would.

 

“OK whatever geezers! Let’s get back to work” said Yuri.

 

When he beat them both, now that would be like Christmas thought Yuri with a feral smile.

 

x-x

 

 

Yuri woke up the next day without any pain, now that was a bonus. He figured by the way those two monsters worked him last night, he wouldn’t be able to leave the bed for a week. Where the hell did the Katsudon get so much stamina from? No wonder those two went at it like bunnies. He walked across the room without bothering to open his eyes, stumbled on wires and almost took a nose dive to the floor. That woke Yuri up enough to see his surroundings. The only thing he could manage to say was “What the fuck?”

 

Clearly, he was not in his room and nowhere near St. Petersburg. He looked at his hands, seems like he had developed a tan overnight, which was funny because the only thing the sun gifted him was sun burn. He tripped and rushed to the mirror and patted himself on the face, the chest and glimpsed in his shorts. He had brown hair which reached his shoulders, brown eyes, a face and other body parts that clearly did not belong to him. Yuri laughed nervously, he just watched too much X files and Supernatural that’s all. There is no way he has exchanged bodies with a stranger who was built like a brawler.

 

“Noooooo” screamed Yuri. He was contemplating and groping his own body when someone banged the door open.

“What are you screaming about so early in the morning” yelled a small brunette girl.

She saw his hands and made a choked sound “Ewww, gross! There are some things I’d rather not know. There are people trying to sleep in this house, so keep it down will ya?” and the door slammed shut.

That must be this brawler’s little sister. Well he could see the resemblance thought Yuri.

 

He looked around the and took in all the different equipment, various speakers and controllers and concluded the brawler is a DJ. What was a DJ doing in the middle of the middlefucknowhere? The screens fluttered and Yuri noticed the French windows opened to a porch and he could see a frozen pond surrounded by trees. Yuri admitted it was the most beautiful thing he had ever seen. He noticed the skates by the door and didn't think twice about putting them on. Looks like the brawler was a skater too.

 

Yuri could hear the music in his head. Serenade by Schubert played in repeat in his head and he heard Katsudon in the back of his mind. The gentle strums which could stir a dead man’s heart, Yuri felt the music in every fiber of his body. He skated fluidly calling for something that he didn't even know he was looking for. Yuri could feel Katsudon skating with him, telling him ‘you can do it Yurio, that's it’. For the first time in a long time, Yuri felt himself at peace. He understood what Katsudon meant. He understood all the doubts, all those feelings that he felt over the past few months. He couldn't help but be mad at Victor for making Katsudon do what he clearly struggled at last year but One part of Yuri was grateful, he finally had his winning program and he found it in another man’s body 100's of kilometers away from his home.

 

Yuri jumped to do a Quad Toe loop, both hands raised above his head like a dancer, making him one long elegant form, only this time he landed beautifully on the outside edge of the skate and finished with a catch foot layback spin.

 

Yuri was exhausted after that and he just lay on the ice looking the sun light peeking through the leaves and the crickets continued chirping. He heard applause to see the little girl and an older woman clapping.

 

“Naani, Naani, did you see that?” Asked the little girl in an excited voice.

“Indeed, I did, Sasha” replied the one called Naani.

“Big bro, that was beautiful. I have never seen you do something like that” said the little girl.

Sasha and Naani Yuri thought to himself. They must be the brawler’s family.

“Beka, why don't you come eat and then you can skate some more” said Naani.

 

x-x

 

 

Sasha and Naani were the only one’s present in the house. There were photos of a beautiful brunette woman with a dark-haired man. The brunette woman seemed to have passed away and he got the feeling that the dark-haired man was not well liked by the people in the house. The brawler seemed to be on the quiet, well behaved sort. Yuri found that he was made fun of often because his dad was the mayor. Why did people make no sense at all?  
The day took a turn for the worst when Sasha told him that he often practiced in the hockey rink, but shouldn’t because it was too late to practice there today. Yuri couldn’t sit still so he went anyway only to see the Ice Hockey team’s practice was in full swing.

 

One of the morons stopped and wolf-whistled “The figure skater is here. He had the nerve to show up. What a girl.”

Another dirty blond guy catcalled and said to the biggest guy in the rink “Oi, Mika, your best friend is here with his girl boots.”

“Don't you mean the mayor’s son, Alexi? Little Beka here considers himself too big to associate with lowly people like us” said Mika.

 

Yuri ignored all that because whatever they could say could never be worse than the Canadian Asshole, JJ Leroy. Things really went bad when they all thought it was a good idea to surround him to start a fight with Sasha fidgeting nervously by his side.

“What the fuck do you want?” demanded Yuri.

“Oh, feisty. Did you grow balls overnight?” asked Mika.

Yuri was nearly nose to nose with Mika and said in a tight voice, “Get the fuck out of my face, bitch, or else I’ll make you pay.”

Mika shoved Yuri and pounded his chest dramatically and said, “You think you can make me pay huh? So, make me!”

“So, make me!” Mika said again shoving Yuri onto the ball with a thud. Yuri saw red at that. He kneed the dirty blond haired guy in the crotch and kicked Mika in the stomach who fell resoundingly on the boards.

 

Yuri kicked his skate-clad foot lightning fast with a thud one inch from Mika’s face and leaned in threateningly, “Want me to carve in your precious face? I'll use my girl boots to carve you like a freaking turkey if you get in my face again, got it?”

Mika took one look at the sharp skates and nodded fast. Mika looked at Yuri like he has sprouted a second head. So, the brawler was a gentle giant thought Yuri.

Yuri turned to Sasha and said “Sasha, you have my music, right? Do you know how to put it on?”

Sasha nodded vehemently.

Yuri gave a small smile “Good, can you put it on for me?”

Sasha took Yuri’s phone and took off running to put the music on.

 

Yuri turned to the hockey nuts and scoffed “You jerks watch me now and tell me what part of me you think is weak. If you can skate the same routine, I'll accept I'm weak and I’ll leave. If not, you’d better beat it.”

Mika, Alexi, and the others watched him like he grew a third head but they all nodded.

Satisfied, Yuri skated onto the center and took his position one foot in front, head down with eyes closed with his hand to the side, the position for Allegro appassionato in b minor, Yuri Plisetsky’s free skate for last year, but then, these people wouldn't even know Victor Nikiforov let alone Yuri Plisetsky.

 

Yuri heard the first strums of piano and forgot where he was. He could have been in the middle of the road and you couldn't have stopped him.

Yakov, Lilia, Grandpa, Yuuko and the others and especially you, Katsuki Yuuri, I’m here because of all of you.

Yuri danced with sharp movements. There was no time to breathe, every step moving into another. There was no time to pause, no time to make a mistake. He pointed his fingers at where there would have been the audience.

He landed the Quad Salchow with his hair flying behind him, his face looking elegant and without a single drop of sweat. His heart might have been on fire, his feet might have burnt, but none of that would show on his face.

As the concerto picked up, he went into spiral then straight into a triple axel with his hand raised above him in a straight elegant line which would have earned him higher points. As the piano picked up speed like it was a race against time, the jumpy tune was so familiar Yuri could’ve written the music in his sleep.

All the while Yuri was skating, he could see his life moving right in front of his eyes like a film, all the bad moments, all the good moments, all the disappointing ones running around like a train that had no station to dock into. All those feelings burned in him, the frustration of the injury, he launched into a Quad Toe Loop only to fall. But Yuri was unfazed, he got up to go into a catch-foot spiral.

The music slowed into its melody. Yuri moved at a waltz-like pace with the ice as his partner, a Quad Salchow and Triple Toe Loop all with his arms raised. A tiny hint of frustration showed in his face. He would beat those geezers’ records one day. He truly believed that as he went into the final 3A1L3S combination, with a small smile on his face. He had managed to culminate the free skate of a lifetime away from home and couldn’t bring himself to regret it.

Yuri came to a stop after his spiral with his arms spread out. After a moment, he fell on the ice with a resounding thump unable to move a single muscle.

 

 

For the second time that day, he got up to the sound of applause. The entire hockey team stood mesmerized. Looks like there wouldn’t any more trouble from the hockey knuckleheads anytime soon.

“Anytime you want to figure skate, get some girl boots and I’ll teach you,” said Yuri with a smirk.

“That was amazing, Big Bro. I have never seen you skate like that, ever” said Sasha in an excited voice,

Yuri smiled and crouched eye level to the girl and asked, “How do you feel about some ice cream?”

Sasha beamed and said, “I would love some”

“Come on Kiddo. Let’s go” Yuri and Sasha left hand in hand leaving behind a dumbfounded hockey team. If they had known Yuri Plisetsky’s real identity, they would have joined the ranks of Yuri’s Angels immediately. But that’s a story for another day.

 

x-x

 

 

Otabek Altin was a conflicted individual. Life had given him a strange twist.

1\. He was in St. Petersburg.  
2\. He was where he wanted to be.  
3\. He was in the skating rink of his dream.  
4\. But in Yuri Plisetsky’s body.

 

He could see the figure skaters that he had only dreamed about. He had been in Yakov Feltsman’s training camp but in an entirely different form. He was in the body of the Russian Fairy, Yuri Plisetsky who eyes of a soldier he had admired for a long time. He had to face Victor Nikiforov and Yakov soon and he as not looking forward to it. Yuri Plisetsky’s wardrobe seemed to run entirely in tiger prints and/or animal prints, the only exception seemed to be his training gear.

 

Otabek almost jumped out of his skin when he heard someone behind him. So, Yuri Plisetsky was called Yurio, he had no clue that Yuri was this close to his rink mates.  
“Are you alright, Yurio” asked Yuuri Katsuki.

 

Yuuri Katsuki was talking to him thought Otabek, his fevered brain couldn’t catch up. What’s this about Yurio and since when did Yuuri Katsuki practiced with the Russian team thought Otabek.

“I’m alright. Thank you” said Otabek.

Yuuri looked at Otabek like he had sprouted two heads mainly because Yuuri had never heard Yurio be polite. Yurio actually thanked him and Yurio hadn’t addressed him as piggy or Katsudon or didn’t yell ‘Don’t call me Yurio’ which was vaguely disturbing.

Victor came and hugged Yuuri from behind, planted a kiss on his cheek and said, “Good morning Yurio.”

“Good Morning, Victor” replied Otabek to Victor’s shock.

Victor’s eyes narrowed suspiciously. “Have you done something? Did you hurt yourself again? Or did you find an abandoned kitten on the road again?” asked Victor with a narrowed look.

“No. I have nothing of that sort. I happen to prefer dogs. You two make a really cute couple” said Otabek and he meant it, he had never seen a happier couple.

Yuuri and Victor’s mouth fell open in shock. Never once have they heard such words from Yurio’s mouth.

Victor whispered secretly “Yuuri, do you think he is going to poison us? He didn’t call us disgusting and he finds us cute. He said he is a dog person? Do you think aliens abducted him and tinkered with his brain?”

Yuuri swatted at Victor and said “Hush Victor. Yurio would never do something of that sort.” Even to his own ears, Yuuri didn’t manage to sound convincing.  
“Then Yuuri, why don’t sound so sure?” asked Victor. They both watched Yurio disappear into the changing rooms.

“I think you might be right about the alien part though” said Yuuri after a pause.

“Forget that Yuuri. Did I tell you how beautiful you look today?” said Victor pressing kisses to Yuuri’s smooth cheeks.

“Victor, stop it” giggled Yuuri but made no move to stop him, instead embracing him.

Otabek, without their knowledge was looking at them from the safety of the dressing room.  
Wow they really didn’t have any self-control around each other through Otabek and went inside too change when Yakov showed up to yell at them.

“Vitya, let go of Japanese Yuuri and get your ass on the ice” Otabek heard Yakov yell.

  
x-x

 

 

Otabek noticed a few things about Yuri

1\. His phone was his lifeline.  
2\. He loved his Grandpa and Pirozhki.  
3\. He had many photos with Victor Nikiforov and Yuuri Katsuki.  
4\. He is best friends with a red haired female figure skater, World no 3, Mila Babicheva.  
5\. He liked to pretend that he didn’t care about them but his locker was filled with their photos, especially with Yuuri Katsuki.  
6\. Yuri Plisetsky had a crush on Yuuri Katsuki and he didn’t know what to do with it.

 

Otabek walked outside to the ice with no clue of Yuri’s program or schedule, he was sure Yuri elsewhere was having fun at the pond away from all the pressure. He hoped that Yuri Plisetsky didn’t run into the hockey team and if he did, lord help the hockey team.

Otabek jumped out of his skin when Yakov yelled “What are you doing, Yuri. Get on the ice. Now”

Otabek felt surreal. He was on the same ice as that of Victor Nikiforov, the Five Time World Champion, Evgeni Plushenko and several other great figure skaters.

“Yuri, work on your free skate with Japanese Yuuri and you haven't come up with a decent short program yet. You have classes with Lilia this afternoon and don’t even think about ditching” said Yakov.

Was Yakov Feltsman speaking to him? Otabek felt faint. But how was he supposed to skate for a program he didn’t even know and who was this Lilia anyway?

He managed to mutter something and go to the Japanese Yuuri. Great, now what? thought Otabek. He managed to get this far with Yuri’s phone, but he can’t exactly cheat in skating. What the hell was he supposed to do now to get away with stuff without being committed into a mental institution.

 

“Yurio, are you alright? You are a little pale” asked Yuuri.

“I’m fine…, Yuuri” he decided after a pause.

Yuuri looked at him like he said something strange and shook his head. He couldn’t pinpoint what he said wrong. He racked his brain guessed “Katsuki…?”, Yuuri shook his head again as if to say “Nope. Not even close.”

Otabek remember the photos in Yuri’s lockers which had names written ‘Yurio, Katsudon & Vitya’ among some pink blossoms.

“Katsudon?” he guessed. Yuuri nodded in affirmative.

“Now, Yurio. I’m going to skate the entire program for you and then we will work on it together. I’m showing you the jumps as well. But it’s up to you to do the tano variation and you can work with Yakov and Mila on that. As we discussed before Victor will go over the program and tinker it if necessary, but from what I have showed him he seems to be happy. You will be doing three quads. The Salchow as always, the Toe Loop and the Lutz” said Yuuri all the while setting up the music.

 

Otabek admired the natural grace that Yuuri seemed to possess on the ice. There was something more, something different from Victor Nikiforov and Yuri Plisetsky. His body made music for anyone who could hear it. It was a body honed to shape with constant exercise and hard work. He had more in common with Yuuri than Victor or Yuri Plisetsky. The only difference would be that Yuuri did ballet and he didn’t. And he was absolutely horrified at the fact that he had to spend two hours in ballet studio every day. He watched Yuuri dance on the ice to Serenade by Schubert, one could only call it dance by the way Yuuri glided on the ice. But were these guys crazy? Spread eagle-3A-Spread eagle, Layback Ina Bauer-3Lz-1L-3S? an arabesque spiral? They were monsters. Very well trained monsters. And Yuuri especially had the most stamina of them all. He was dead. So dead!

 

Later, much later, after what seemed like lifetimes, eons, light years, he collapsed on the ice. He couldn’t lift a single muscle, let alone get up and change. He wanted to go home but if someone carried him back he’d be grateful. Otabek got up and managed to hang over the boards. So, this is what it felt like to skate with the Russian National Team.

But those monsters didn’t even feel tired. In fact, they were flirting.

 

“Yuuri, you looked absolutely gorgeous today” said Victor and hugged Yuuri (more like plastered himself on Japanese Yuuri).

“Victor, not here” said Yuuri blushing a delectable pink.

“Look only at me and no one else. Never take your eyes off me. That’s what you tell me all the time, Yuuri. Have you forgotten?” said Victor in a voice which was not at all suitable for a public rink and kissed Yuuri who didn’t put up more than a token protest.

“Vitya, get your hands off Japanese Yuuri and practice” yelled Yakov. Mila smirked, Georgi looked wistful and the other rink mates didn’t as much as blink telling Otabek that this was a regular occurrence and no one cared or they were highly immune at this point.

“Yurio, aren’t you going to call us disgusting?” asked Victor.

“Yes, absolutely disgusting” wheezed Otabek for forms sake.

“Ignore him, Yurio. Let’s go eat Katsudon. We will take everyone and leave Victor behind” said Yuuri and led Otabek away.

“Yuuri, that’s so mean. Don’t go without me!!!” yelled Victor.

“Vitya, get your ass back to work or not making to dinner will be the least of your worries” yelled Yakov.

 

 

Otabek concluded a few things.

1\. The Russian Team were the most immature people he had ever come across in his short eventful life, whatever he had read or seen about them were a total utter blatant lie.  
2\. Victor Nikiforov was like a lovesick teenager around Japanese Yuuri and no one seemed to even care or they were totally immune.  
3\. Otabek was pretty sure Yakov was going to pass out one day or lose all his hair. The way he saw it, Yakov was courting high blood pressure and he feared his ex-wife.  
4\. Japanese Yuuri was a god send angel according to Victor and he had to agree.  
5\. Katsudon was the most delicious thing he had ever tasted in his entire life and he will never admit that out loud lest his grandmother murder him in his sleep.

 

Just before he went to sleep, he left a message to Yuri Plisetsky and set an alarm. The next morning when he woke up Otabek was back in his body and everything seemed like a dream except a “who are you, asshole?” scrawled across his arm in an angry red marker stared back in his face. So, it wasn’t a dream thought Otabek. Life had taken a very, very strange turn for Otabek Altin one which would save his life.

 

x-x

 

 

Yuri woke up in a start and patted in body as if to check for blood or any other wound. He was relieved till he saw his phone. So, he fucking switched bodies yesterday. What the fuck was even happening to him? He didn’t have the time for this bullshit. He had a Grand Prix he had to prepare for, people to beat, Canadians to crush! He can’t keep switching to God knows bumfuck where. X files were literally happening to his life. Maybe he should go to a Priest, a Buddhist or anyone who could exorcise this weird ass thing happening in his life. He was willing to try anything that would give back in fucking life.

 

His phone read

Hello. This is Otabek Altin. I know something weird is happening to the two of us. I know you don’t remember me but I have always admired you. You had the unforgettable eyes of the soldier even when you were 10. Seeing you, I learnt to be strong. I learnt that there is no right way to skate. I know this is a weird situation for both of us. So, do you want to be friends or not?

 

What the hell? Screw it, let’s make the best out of the situation thought Yuri. He typed, why the hell not?  
That is how their fate intertwined. One day Yuri would look for Otabek but he will not be able to find him. But, that wasn’t today and Yuri had only the Grand Prix medal in the mind and nothing else.

 

x-x

 

 

Otabek noticed that he was exceeding popular in the town overnight due to Yuri’s antics with the Hockey Team. Mika who had hated his guts till now acted like his best friend. He got love letters from girls and most importantly he had love letters from majority of the Russian Team. It was exceedingly embarrassing.

 

Things didn’t improve when Yuri went ahead and got him a haircut. He had an undercut now with his hair tied back with his usual red band. He was told he looked like a punk by his father, laughed at by his sister and the hockey guys thought it was super cool. Otabek had no clue what was going on with his life anymore. But for the first time in a long time, he was happy. He was happy in his beautiful town, with the people who knew him. Otabek was finally happy.

 

x-x

 

_Otabek: Today we had Katsudon again. Victor cried for one hour after Yuuri ignored him._

_Yuri: I taught Sasha how to do a single jump. She is a natural just like her brother._

_Otabek: Yakov yelled at Victor for clinging to Yuuri. Yakov said he’ll be taking over as Yuuri’s coach. He said that Victor is corrupting Yuuri. LOL._

_Yuri: The hockey team is annoying af. You should have beat them to the ground long back. You beat Mika and Alexi in soccer. They might be your fans for life._  
_Otabek: I don’t think can move a single muscle. You are all monsters, every single one of you!_

_Yuri: I found the tunes you mixed for me thanks. Trekking with Naani today. And I also found good music which I’m going to ask Katsudon to choreograph for you._

 

 

They switched places often. They couldn’t pin point how and when, just that, that day they spent it each other’s body. They continued to leave each other messages in their phones. They proceeded to live their lives as if it were normal.

 

 

_Otabek: You have a shopping date with Yuuri._

_Yuri: You did what???????????????_

 

Yuri was going to kill Otabek, how he would manage that he had no idea but he would certainly kill the traitor. Otabek had noticed the crush he had on Yuuri, that embarrassing piece of information that he didn’t want anyone to know. Hence the date! He was sure Victor would crash at some point. Victor didn’t consider him much of a rival for Yuuri’s affection, not that he wanted to be. Katsudon had eyes only for Yuuri and no one else.

 

“Katsudon, what the hell are we shopping for? We have been walking in circles for the past one hour” said Yuri.

“Yurio, we aren’t shopping for anything. This is a day for you to relax. You have been acting very strange lately. So, we are going to an amusement park” said Katsudon gleefully.

“Huhhh? An amusement park? Do I look like a kid to you?” asked Yuri indignantly.

“For fun, of course” said Katsudon. “I rarely went to amusement parks or hung out with my high school friends. Every extra minute I got I put it into skating. Amusement parks are popular for first date or for big group of friends. I just thought you might enjoy it” said Katsudon.

“Fine. 5 minutes!” scoffed Yuri.

 

5 minutes turned 15. 15 turned into an hour. An hour turned into 3 hours.

“You look innocent, but you are the worst. Who goes 5 times in a roller coaster” demanded Yuri.

“But you enjoyed it” said Katsudon showing him the photo he insisted on buying.

 

Yuri looked at himself mid scream, hanging onto dear life, his hair flying. Next to him, Yuuri looked like he was having the time of his life. He was just screaming with his hands up. Happily ginning like he had no worries in the world. Katsudon had insisted on riding in front, every time.  
Yuuri made Yurio wear cat ears. Where he found it, Yuri had absolutely no clue. He let himself be dragged around the park. He found out that Yuuri had a weird phobia of Ferris Wheels. The guy who rode roller coaster 5 times nonstop got nauseated by Ferris Wheel.

 

Yuri laughed at Yuuri so much that the other man turned a bright pink. Yuri thought that was an adorable color.

They left nothing unturned. They rode the Flying Saucer, The Catapult, the Freefall, the Shaker, the Seventh Heaven and the Rocket and then they made way to bumping cars. They cursed each other and trying to run each other off all the while laughing like maniacs. The other cars gave them wide berths. It was Yuuri vs Yuri again. Yuri couldn’t remember the last time he had such a carefree day or the last time he laughed so much that his stomach hurt.

 

By late afternoon, his stomach was in messy knots with excessive cotton candy and stomach churning rides. They both made way to Café Pierce and sank weakly in their chairs.

“My stomach is jumping, I can’t feel my legs, my throat is horse from screaming and I’m pretty sure I left my stomach behind in the Freefall” said Yuri weakly with his head against the table.

“Let me sit for a while and then we will go look for it” replied Yuuri.

“Katsudon, I want you to choreograph a program for me without asking any questions” said Yuri.

“Ok. I will” he replied without a moment’s hesitation.

“That’s it? You aren’t even going to ask what for?” asked a surprised Yuri.

“if you wanted to answer that question, you would have gone to Victor or Yakov. The fact that you didn’t tells me you don’t want to answer the question” replied Yuuri.

 

It was times like these that Yuri understood what an astute person Katsudon was, yet he sold himself short. Yuri could never figure out the mystery that was Katsudon. He cried in bathrooms, skated in idols Free Skate, took the gold medal after the worst season any skater could have and choreographed programs. Yet, he felt he stole Victor Nikiforov from the world and wasn’t good enough. He left behind a trail broken hearts and didn’t even notice thought Yuri incredulously. Perhaps it was his obliviousness that held the appeal. But, to Yuri’s surprise, it wasn’t pain that he felt, just brotherly affection. What had changed wondered Yuri.

 

“Thank you, Yuuri” he muttered.

“What did you say?” asked Yuuri disbelieving that he just Yuri call his name.

“You heard me” yelled Yuri. “Come on, lets hit the arcade” said Yuri and dragged him to the shiny arcade.

 

Later, much later, they made their way out of the amusement park with a huge kitty and a poodle. The poodle Katsudon won for Victor and the big kitty he had won for Yuri. Who knew Katsudon was so good at games? Must be the Japanese in him thought Yuri.

“Katsudon, where are you dragging me now?” demanded Yuri.

He just smiled that 1000 Watt smile and said, “Ice skating.”

 

x-x

 

 

Yuri stood in front of Laplandia park and just sighed.

“Katsudon, you do know I’m not a kid, right?” asked Yuri.

“Yes, Yurio” replied Yuuri.

“You do know we skate for a living?” asked Yuri.

“Yes, Yurio. Very well. I have bills that says so” replied Yuuri.

“Then why the fuck are we in front of Laplandia park? What are you going to make do? Feed the reindeers?” demanded Yurio. The nearby kids gave him a wide berth.

“That’s exactly what I’m going to do” said Yuuri in a cheerful voice.

Before he could yell further a loud voice he heard a voice saying ‘Yuuuuriiiiii’ and Yuuri was tackled to the ground by a man and very large poodle.

He only knew one voice in all of Russia that was that annoying and called Yuuri in that grating tone.

“Oi, loser. You just saw him this morning” yelled Yuri.

“And that’s way too long” replied Victor.

“You and your giant ass poodle are crushing him” Yuri said nonchalantly.

Victor finally helped Yuuri up. Mila put up her hands and said “I couldn’t hold him off any longer, Yuuri. Sorry.”

“It’s fine, Mila. I’m surprised you held him off this long” replied Yuuri.

“You voluntarily babysat Victor? How did Katsudon buy you?” asked Yuri over Victor’s protests at being called a baby.

“Japanese Yuuri bought me with two home cooked meals” declared Mila.

Victor gasped as if scandalized. That’s all I’m worth to you. Two homecooked meals?” demanded Victor and he whirled on to Yuuri “I can’t believe this, Yuuri. You left me alone all day”

Yuuri rolled his eyes at Victors overdramatization. Yuuri just solved the problem by dragging Victor inside.

Yuri heard him say “Would you like to feed the reindeers, Vitya?”. Yuri heard the bubbling fool give an excited reply.

“Aw, they are so cute” said Mila.

“Please! They are grown men well in late twenties. How can that asshole be that excited to feed the reindeers? There is nothing cute about them. They are a pain in the ass. Nothing more” said Yuri.

“Come on, Yurio. Where is your romance?” asked Mila.

“I left it in the trash” said Yuri.

“One day you will feel romance Yurio and that day isn’t far off” she said and dragged him inside.

They skated, fed the reindeers and Yuri came home and then fell flat on his face, his day with Katsudon finally catching up to him. He later would admit to himself he hadn’t sleep that well in a long time.

Yuuri and Yuri worked on Otabek’s program the next day. Yuri later thanked Katsudon grudgingly for the day out and for trusting him. It was a tossup who was more shocked. Him or Yuuri. He skated and recorded it in his phone and left a message.

 

_Yuri: This is for you, Beka. I hope you like it. Let’s meet at Tuchkov Bridge this Saturday at 4 PM. I will be waiting for you._

 

That was all that needed to be said. Yuri was very happy that he would finally meet Beka. He was so happy he skated without any complaints which surprised even Yakov.

Little did he know that was the last message he would send to Otabek. And Otabek never showed up.

 

x-x

 

 

Yuri could feel himself drifting in his sleep. Even though he knew it was a dream, he felt powerless to wake up. Yuri sat in Beka’s porch and even in his dream he just admired how peaceful Otabek’s town was. His favorite thing was the pond, it was like having your own skating rink. There was a flash of light like two shooting stars passing the sky, bright red, bold and too near for comfort.

 

Naani sat next to him calmly knitting. He jolted when she spoke in an eerie voice “It’s almost time for Autumn Solstice” she said.

 

She continued “Legend has it that Autumn Solstice is the gateway to hell. Halloween is the time when the veil between the two worlds is the thinnest. But, the comets you just saw in the sky before solstice is the most dangerous. It signifies Raghu and Ketu, they are comets who had serpent tails and shining heads. They were originally demons who were looking for Elixir which helped attain Immortality. The Gods didn’t want the Asura’s to find the Elixir but needed their help to stir up the oceans. The Elixir was passed around the Gods, the sun and the moon goddesses and some of the demons started fighting to attain immortality too. Amongst the confusion, Rahu and Ketu disguised themselves to drink the Elixir. Lord Vishnu found out and cut their heads off. As a result, their bodies died and only their heads became immortal. It is believed that every year they appear and they swallow the sun and the moon out of spite which results in eclipses. They are called grahas (planets as per Indian Mythology), they aren’t planets but rather depict the lunar nodes. They cover the celestial phenomena in smoke and strike fear in the hearts of the people on earth. Thy cause natural calamities, civil unrest and other disasters. Hindu Mythology also tells that it is the position of the planets, the location of the sun and the moon that caused the disasters. They also talk about how they help humans overcome weaknesses and cause them to dream.”

 

She turned to him and looked at him dead in the eye. For a second, Yuri could have sworn he felt her looking beyond Otabek’s body into his soul and said, “Aren’t you dreaming right now?”

 

Yuri woke back in his body in panic back in his own bed in St. Petersburg covered in sweat.

 

 

x-x

 

 

After the unsettling dream, Otabek didn’t meet Yuri on Saturday and they didn’t switch bodies again. Yuri couldn’t concentrate. He didn’t know what to do. He clutched his phone to look at the texts and there was nothing. It was as if Otabek was just erased from his life. It was like Otabek Altin never existed in the first place. It affected his skating. Even Yakov was worried about him. He couldn’t bring himself to care. It was then he took to drawing all the sceneries and then drew them again. Again. Again.

 

He went to Yuuri and Victor and asked them to take him on a road trip. He had to know the truth. Yuri understood that he was being exceedingly selfish to take them away so close to Grand Prix qualifications, but he had to know. Yuri knew his medal, even Katsudon’s medal were hanging in balance. He was thankful to them even though they were flirting.

 

They searched everywhere with no avail. Some places were close and far more beautiful but it wasn’t the place and then they finally arrived in Chelyabinsk Oblast. They were resting in a small inn where they served appetizing food that filled the pits that were their stomachs. They were nearly two thirds across Russia with no luck. They were closing in to the border of Russia-Kazakhstan. Victor and Yuuri were poring over the map to decide what place to hit next. Yuri didn’t have a lot of time, he would soon have o return to St. Petersburg with or without answers. Yakov would only give him that much time and even that was generous. He knew Mila was exceedingly worried about him but he had only wanted Yuuri and Victor with him, especially Yuuri.

 

Yuri looked out of the window and looked at the mountains that seemed to fill this region. Otabek could be anywhere out there and he had no idea where. A sudden gust of wind blew the maps and the pictures into the air. Yuuri lunged forward to catch them. One of the drawings went and fell in the hands of the lady that ran the small inn.

 

“Young man, is the place you are looking for?” asked the old lady.

“Yes! Do you have any idea where it is?” he exclaimed.

“Yes. I do know where it is. But I’m afraid you won’t find anything there. You see, there was an explosion, the entire town caught on fire and it destroyed the entire town” said the innkeeper in a sad voice.

“What? What?” Yuri thought. Did he say that out loud or was he screaming? Did that mean Otabek was gone, gone before he could even meet him?

“Yurio, Yurio, Yurio” called Yuuri. Katsudon was calling him but all he heard was white noise.

 

x-x

 

 

They went to the nearest library. Armed with their phones, newspapers and documents, they combed through everything for Asha. It was a small town which had a total population of 31985, facing a solid decline over the years with the people upping and leaving for United States or cities like Moscow or St. Petersburg. It was beautiful. Yuri felt his heart near stop when he read the article.

 

It was the deadliest accident in Russian History. The explosion occurred after a pipeline began leaking liquid natural gas (mainly propane and butane), creating a highly flammable cloud that was soon ignited by a spark from two cars colliding on the main street. The estimated size of the explosion was equivalent to that of 10,000 tons of TNT. The entire town then caught on fire and there were no survivors who lived to tell the tale. To thid day the town of Asha stands inhabited.

 

 

Victims:

 

 _Noor Altin     75                   Alexi Davydov 16_  
_Mikhail Altin 45                  Mika Karev       16_  
_Otabek Altin 16                 Daria Ekel         45_  
_Sasha Altin   10                Elena Yazov       41_

 

  
The entire town gone just like that. Sasha and Naani were gone just like that. Yuri Plisetsky had never felt so helpless in his entire life.

They made way to Asha. It was devastating. There was nothing left. He wandered aimlessly. The hockey stadium was a burnt rubble. Streets which he had walked were charred. The ice cream shop that he had frequented with Sasha was nothing more than dust.

Even if the house was a rubble, the pond stood there in all its glory still frozen, Yuri could almost see Otabek skating in front of him.

Naani’s voice echoed in Yuri’s head, “Sometimes, the gods take pity on us and makes us live time and time again so that we can save ourselves and keep our promises. It isn’t just one life that we live. We live with the plants, the air, the Gods and we live in others. When you find the other half, that is the true reflection of your soul”

Twilight had just set in making everything golden, but there wasn’t anything in sight. All he could see was lifelessness wherever he sit his eyes. But he didn’t lose hope, if what Naani said was true, this was the only time he could meet Otabek.

 

“Otabek. Beka. Can you hear me?” called Yuri but he heard nothing but silence.

 

“Otabek, you asshole. I know you are there. Answer me” yelled Yuri.

 

“Yuri?” says a voice in the distance.

 

At first it is a vague shape and then it was Otabek standing in front of him.

“We finally meet, Yuri Plisetsky” said Otabek.

“Took you long enough, Baka” said Yuri and lunged forward to hold Otabek tight against his body.

Tears glittered in their eyes unshed. Otabek just smiled sweetly and just wiped the tears that fell down Yuri’s smooth cheeks.

“Beka, you have to listen. I know why you didn’t meet me Saturday” said Yuri urgently.

“But I did come to meet on the Tuchkov bridge. You didn’t come on time and you went past me like you didn’t recognize me” said Otabek in a sad voice.

“Listen, that’s because our timeline is all screwy. I need you to listen very carefully. There is going to be a huge natural gas explosion. You must vacate the people out somehow. Promise me. Promise you will come see me alive” demanded Yuri.

“I promise” said Otabek without hesitation. He removed his red band and tied up Yuri’s hair. Otabek held Yuri’s cheeks tenderly and repeated “I promise. I promise I will never forget you. I promise I will never leave you.”

“Listen, write your damn name on my hand so I don’t forget you and I’ll do the same” demanded Yuri. handing over the red sharpie.

Otabek took the sharpie and wrote, they looked at each other and smiled. Before Yuri could write, the twilight disappeared and so did Otabek.

“Ota…” paused Yuri. He had no idea what he was going to yell. He looked down at his hand, all it said was “I love you”

Yuuri and Victor stood behind him and they had no clue whey they were in a wrecked village and they headed back in silence everything forgotten. Except, except, Yuri was waiting and he didn’t know for what.

 

x-x

 

 

The Grand Prix finals was the same as always. Countless cameras, screaming voices and nothing was complete without his stalker fans, Yuri Angels. Yuri had been looking forward to trouncing JJ, but that asshole failed to qualify having been beaten soundly by Yuuri Katsuki and Phichit Chulanont. Tsk, he’ll just have to trounce them instead thought Yuri gleefully.

 

He passed a brunet skater with undercut and paused with the vague familiar feeling he couldn’t quite place. Yuri paused and so did the brunet, but both didn’t say anything. What could be said? A familiar feeling grew in Yuri’s heart but didn’t know what to make of it.

 

Yuri hated undercuts but somehow looked good on the brunet skater unlike the Canadian asshole. Yuri brushed his braided hair which was tied back with a red band. He always used the red band on his hair for competitions. One day it had just turned up in his house and he had no idea how. Somehow it made him feel like he was close to someone very important in his life, someone who changed the way he looked at life.

 

He stood back as he saw the brunet took the stage to skate to Beethoven Symphony no 9, 2nd Movement Advent. Something about the song, the skater, the choreography called to him. He could have sworn he saw Katsudon in the step sequence and the arabesque spiral and the lay back spin. And the placement of the jumps was barbaric and was exactly how Victor Nikiforov would do it. But that was impossible as they have never met before, let alone Yuuri Katsuki and Victor Nikiforov.

 

The skater finished and stepped outside. Their eyes met and held for one beat, two beats and then countless beats.

“Yuri Plisetsky, we finally meet” said the brunet in a smooth voice despite his features.

“Your name is…” asked Yuri.

“Otabek Altin” said the brunet.

He shot out his hand at Otabek “I like your eyes, Otabek. Wanna be friends, asshole?” demanded Yuri.

Otabek sandwiched the dainty hand between his and said with a smile “I wouldn’t have it any other way, soldier”

 

x-x

 

 

 

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> According Indian Mythology Lord Vishnu is the protector of the Universe. Even Gods get cursed for their mistakes and must face the consequences. 
> 
> Unlike pagan,the winter solstice is the most auspicious time in India. It was when a demon was burned to death and people burst fireworks to denote the sound of the demon dying. Again it was lord Vishnu who defeated the demon. During Winter Solitsce, there is 9 day pooja praying for different things depending on what part of India you are from. 
> 
> After that Mahashakaranti / Pongal/ Harvest are the most famous as people give thanks to God for Food.
> 
> Indian astrology is predicted by the basis of the presence of stars at the time you are born and how they align all throughout your life. You could be a Leo by western sign but could be a Pieces due to the time you were born. 
> 
> Twilight is said to be most dangerous time for spirits to wander.
> 
> All through your life the presence of Saturn is important. He is said to denote 7 and 1/2 years of not great time in your life. It can arrive anytime depending on the time you were born.


End file.
